


Off-Season Shenanigans

by AeonWing



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I miss Dekkles so much, M/M, Suggestive Themes, This is the most fluff I'd ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonWing/pseuds/AeonWing
Summary: Rekkles and Deft go clubbing and enjoy the fun (and more).





	Off-Season Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Dekkles fic! Thank you to the one who inspired ideas for this fic, you know who you are ^^ Your efforts are not forgotten.

Hyukkyu is visiting Martin over the break, and they arranged it in such a way that he'll arrive in Berlin (they'll travel to Sweden together in a few days). Hyukkyu really wanted to see the Fnatic gaming house - after all, it's where Martin spends most of his year. Some of his teammates have left to go back to their families already, but the manager and midlaner are still here, and it's nice, when Hyukyyu comes, because it's a little bit like actual life during the split. There's less people in the house of course, but they play League together and the manager tries to teach them to cook. Much to his despair, Hyukkyu is terrible in the kitchen, despite all of his good will; he ends up asking Martin to distract his boyfriend and stop him from screwing up the kitchen further (“I thought eggs could be microwaved?”). Nonetheless, they get their fair share of food in from Kraft Dinner and Instant Noodles, much to both of their dismays. Martin doesn’t think that their manager will allow them another cooking expedition, so he comes up with another idea.

 

They don't have a lot of time in Berlin, so Martin insists on taking Hyukkyu out to party at least once.

 

"There's this really nice club - I'll show you," he says. "We can get drinks at the bar and then dance."

 

Hyukkyu isn't nearly as excited about the prospect of dancing as Martin is, but he's quite curious to see how Martin likes to party, and he's not going to be difficult about what they do when they only see each other a handful of times during the year anyway. Martin drags him to his bedroom so that they can get changed ("You can't go out in sweatpants, come on."), and it only takes a few kisses before Hyukkyu agrees to take off his shirt for Martin. There's teasing gazes and the lingering hand or two, but they stay tame - for now. There’s much more to be enjoyed later on, they both think. Martin grabs himself a dress shirt, and when Hyukkyu tells him that he hasn't brought any with him, Martin goes searching in his teammates closets until he finds one that will fit Hyukkyu's smaller frame.

 

He settles for pleading with his midlaner, who after much discourse, finally agrees to lending his dress shirt over (“Like why would you need it anyways?”). Martin isn’t quite sure if he agreed to out of goodwill, irritation, or both. Nonetheless, he succeeds, and Hyukkyu has a warm smile on his face.

 

Unfortunately, even Caps’ dress shirt is too large for Hyukkyu, who looks slightly awkward in the rather sizeable top. Nonetheless, Martin can’t keep his eyes off of the Korean, and instead pulls him in for a warm cuddle when Hyukkyu doesn’t believe that he still looks fine in the formal attire suitable for someone a size or two up.

 

"You're beautiful," Martin notes, cheekily.

“Martin more beautiful!” Hyukkyu cheers back, gently pecking the Swede’s lips when he leans in for a kiss.

 

They go out to drink until Hyukkyu's face is flushed into a light pink colour (not intentional, but it happened nonetheless), and then Martin pulls him along into the club. Time seems to fly and before they know it, it's late evening by the time they arrive at the club. They are stopped at the entrance, and it unfortunately takes them another ten minutes to convince the bouncer at the entrance that Hyukkyu's pass isn't falsified and that he is indeed over eighteen. Finally, they make it in and stop briefly before entering the fray of music, dancing, and more alcohol.

 

“Martin, do I look that small?” Hyukkyu inquires, mildly perturbed.

Martin can’t help but laugh at that, and instead pokes fun at Hyukkyu, but then Hyukkyu starts sulking and Martin has to pull him into one of the hidden corners to kiss the pout from his lips.

 

“You don’t look small,” Martin grins. “You just look cute.”

 

They're both a little drunk, so when they move into the mass of moving, sweating bodies, it doesn't take long until they're moving with the flow of the music, their hands cheekily on one another. Sometime in the middle of a suggestive song, Martin finds himself pressed up against the back of some random girl, and when she turns around, she seems all too pleased with what she sees. She attempts to dance/flirt with him but Hyukkyu shoots her an evil look and instead draws Martin closer in rare possessive fashion, grabbing the back of his neck so that they can kiss (“Who does she think she is?”). It's probably the alcohol that's been lowering his inhibitions, but Martin is quite happy with Hyukkyu kissing him, even if he doesn't usually do it in public. He merely answers the kiss back, finding it increasingly difficult to not giggle as Hyukkyu’s fingers tug at him harder by the minute.

 

"Very handsome," Martin mutters against Hyukkyu's ear, tracing the outline of his collarbone with his fingers. "I really like the shirt."

 

Hyukkyu just shakes his head, but there's a pleased smile on his face. They dance until their feet hurt, and then they dance some more. When they get back home that night, the shirts find themselves on the floor of Martin's bedroom more quickly than it takes them to close the door.

 

Some say that the bedframe didn’t last.

Others swore that they heard it from next door.

 


End file.
